Sugar Daddy!
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BAMDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: Undercover What happens when a certain Silver Fox goes undercover as a sugar daddy to lure out a killer?
1. Chapter 1

BAMDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: Undercover

I may have taken a few liberties with someone's reaction so don't jump down my throat about it!

A/N: Italics is a flashback. Bold is text messages. Bold and Italics is her inner most thoughts.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~

From the start of this investigation I was intrigued. I was even more intrigued when it was decided that someone from my division would have to go undercover, to lure the serial killer out. I had no idea that I would end up jealous and almost ready to burst near the end.

* * *

" _Alright, Captain, someone from your division will have to go undercover on to lure out our suspect." Chief Taylor says as we are having a briefing in my conference room._

" _I thought SIS, was handling the undercover part of this operation." I state._

" _Yes, they were. However, it was discovered that no one in that division fits the age range and description of what our killer prefers." He says as he looks between Provenza and Andy._

 _Andy shrugs his shoulders and Provenza looks at him with disgust, before saying, "What a minute, are you trying to call us old?"_

 _I can't help but giggle._

" _Lieutenant, calm down. Both of you fit the profile, but actually I was referring to Flynn." Taylor states as he slides Andy a folder with his profile information for the site._

 _I gasp, and I hope no one heard it, but I'm sure Andy did._

" _So, why not me?" Provenza inquires._

" _Well, let's see how do I put this? You are extremely frugal and our suspect likes men with money or at least men who look like they have money." Taylor ushers out as Andy chuckles and slaps Provenza on the back._

" _Ye, Gods!" He mumbles._

" _So, Chief, what is the plan?" Andy asks almost excitedly. I can't help but give him a glare of "you are a little too excited for my liking!"_

* * *

After we all discussed the plan, multiple times it was time to put our plan into action. As soon as Andy's profile hit the site, he received 50 hits in 25 minutes. Tao manned the page, while Sanchez and Sykes located a restaurant for us to use during the sting. Provenza sat at his desk doing his normal crossword puzzles and mumbling "Idiots" under his breath countless times. Buzz began prepping the equipment for the van and Andy's body cam. I was able to sit back and watch Andy mull over the possible ramifications to this sting operation. It is quite amusing, if I say so myself. I couldn't resist the urge to text him, as I watched him from my office:

 **S: How are you doing out there, hot stuff? ;)**

 **A: Umm, pretty good. Just wondering how my girlfriend is going to react to me being on a date with a young blonde?**

 **S: Oh, I'm sure she won't mind. After all, you are going home with her afterwards! ;)**

 **A: Lol. Is that a fact?**

 **S: It better be! Or we will have some serious problems!**

We went on with our day and around 3:30 the young lady that we suspected as our killer, messaged Andy and asked if they could meet for drinks and dinner tonight. We set everything in place and began the final preparations with SIS. Andy chose to look to more causal, but still give off the appearance that he has a great deal of wealth. He is wearing a light blue chambray button up paired with a dark grey cable knit sweater and chino's accompanied by a pair of grey boaters, with a pair of wide frame glasses. He even changed his hair, he slicked it back a little.

"You should dress like this on our dates." I whisper in his ear after Buzz finishes attaching the camera to his sweater.

"Well, I've never heard any complaints before." He teases offering me a smirk.

"Well, now you have!" I rasp as I turn away from him.

He chuckles and gets out of the van and heads to his car. Sanchez and Sykes are undercover at the restaurant. Sykes is a valet and Sanchez is the waiter. Provenza is an old drunk at the bar. Tao is the chef for the night. Myself, Cooper, and Buzz are in the van watching for any issues. Several SIS members are throughout the restaurant disguised as patrons. As we see Andy pull up to the restaurant in his rented Jaguar, we see our suspect waiting for him at the valet stand. She is beautiful, long flowing golden hair with low lights. She is wearing a deep red bodycon dress, with a pair of nude Christian Louboutin pumps. _**If I'm not mistaken I have that same pair!**_ She is carrying the newest release from Hermes, her wrist and neck are adorned with some of the best jewels Harry Winston has to offer. As Andy walks up to her, she is beaming and I can tell she has found the one she has been searching for. They enter the restaurant and is seated by the hostess, at the previously agreed upon table. As soon as they sit down, she begins to touch all over Andy. I feel a little ping in my heart, but it goes away quickly when I remind myself that this is just an operation.

As the dinner progresses she becomes touchier and Andy has to return the favor. Cooper and Buzz are both watching me out the corner of their eyes. Sanchez comes on the mic and inquires, "Are you okay, ma'am?" I nod as if he can see and then Buzz chimes in and says, "She is holding up, Sanchez." As we continue to watch the exchange my blood begins to boil. The young lady proceeds to order Andy more drinks, but she has no idea that all of his drinks are non-alcoholic. Andy is playing the tipsy middle aged man quite well, if I say so myself. He excuses himself to go to the restroom, and true to her M.O. she reaches inside her purse and pulls out a vail. According to a tox screen on our last 3 victims it is a mix of Ambien and Molly. If given in the proper dosage it will make him lucid enough to not question her about why she needs his account information and alert enough to not make their ATM run less suspicious for the cameras. As we watched her pour the solution into Andy's drink. I informed everyone to get into position. Provenza's job is to stumble over to the table, when Andy returns and hit on the young lady and distract them both enough, so that Julio can swap the drink out and deliver it to Tao in the kitchen, who will run a quick test. Once the test is confirmed positive, we will move in.

As, Andy returns from the restroom our plan continues. After Provenza is done being perverted with the young lady, he returns to his seat. Andy picks up his newly refreshed drink and takes a sip. The young lady eyes light up. She unexpectedly pulls Andy into a searing kiss, causing me to gasp loudly. Everyone on my frequency heard me. I dart my eyes back and forth as I can feel Cooper and Buzz tense up beside me. "Ma'am calm down." Julio whispers. Tao chimes in and says, "We have a confirmation, Captain."

"Good, now go arrest her!" I say a little too forcefully.

"That's a copy." Sykes says.

As we watch on the monitors, we see Sykes and Tao walk up to the table. "Samantha Jones, you are under arrest for attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law…" Sykes says. "Wha, What murder?" She stammers looking intently at Andy as, Sykes pulls her up from the chair.

"Mine, darling." Andy says as he flashes his badge.

"What the hell?" She screams. "I want a lawyer!" She demands.

As they escort her outside we are standing outside the van. Sykes escorts her to the squad car, as I stare at her with a look of disgust on my face.

"What are you looking at, bitch?" Ms. Jones spits out. _**Bitch?! I'll show you a bitch!**_ I feel myself hastily move, but before I could get too far, Cooper is blocking my way.

"Shut up!" Sykes demands. _**I knew I liked her for a reason!**_

Andy walks out the restaurant just as they close the squad car door. He heads straight for me and looks at me and says, "I'm sorry, Captain."

"Humph. Don't apologize to your Captain." I utter as I walk away. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. I hear Provenza say, "Well buddy boy, it looks that kiss, has opened a can of worms!"

"Shut up!" Andy growls back.

"Here, is a number to a great florist, I know." Copper says as I see him hand Andy a card out the corner of my eye. "He is open 24 hours, too!"

~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~

I hope y'all liked it! I have this head canon of seeing Sharon lose it for a split second, so I just had to write it!

Leave me some nuggets of love! That's the only fuel my muse accepts!


	2. Baby Come Back!

Someday, I am going to learn my lesson about open endings. Lol. Well anywho, here it is, the highly demanded chapter 2!

Thank you for all of the reviews on the previous chapter!

Rated M!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't know you had it in ya!" Andy teases as he traces a pattern along her thigh, while they are sitting against the headboard after an incredible round of lovemaking.

"When will you learn your lesson about underestimating me?" She inquires as she pokes him in the side.

"I'm sorry! I knew Irish women had a temper, but I just assumed yours was tame! I definitely didn't anticipate you lunging at a suspect!" He confesses as she sits up and cocks her head to the side.

"And why is that?" She demands to know.

"Well, because you never really fly off the handle!" He confesses trying to pull her back into his embrace.

"So! She insulted me!" She exclaims. "Furthermore, I was upset!" She proclaims.

"You weren't upset, you were jealous! There is a huge difference!" He teases right before she elbows him in the side.

"Calm down! I've learned my lesson! Geesh!" He proclaims smirking at her.

"Obviously not! You never tell a woman to calm down!" She asserts as she sits up on her knees and faces him.

"C'mere!" He rasps as he pulls her by her chin and kisses her ardently. She moans into the kiss as their tongues dance with heat and fervor. She breaks the kiss with a loud popping noise and breathes, "You also need to learn that your kisses are not going to shut me up!"

A chuckle rumbles through his chest and he utters, "Well it did earlier!" Her eyebrows shoot up and she asserts, "See what happened was!" "Uh huh, excuses, excuses!" He teases.

"I mean seriously who could resist you standing in the hallway singing, "Baby Come Back," with an arm full of lavender tulips!" She states thinking back on the moment.

" _Sharon?" He calls knocking on the door._

 _She walks up to the door and looks out the peephole, but he has it covered, she inquires, "What do you want, Andrew?"_

" _So, I'm Andrew, now?" He inquires as he sits the radio down._

" _Yes, because I'm currently upset with you." She confesses through the door._

 _The music begins and she starts giggling and then he starts singing, "Baby come back, any kind of fool could see/There was something in everything about you/Baby come back, you can blame it all on me/I was wrong, and I just can't live without you."_

 _She can't but help burst into a complete fit if giggles. His singing voice is terrible. She is laughing so hard that she has tears streaming down her face as she clutches her chest. He begins to get louder as the second verse comes around. She struggles with the lock and opens the door and sees him standing there with 3 dozen lavender tulips with a huge card sticking out of them reading, "I'm so so so so sorry, my love!" He looks around the flowers and offers her, her favorite lopsided grin. "Turn the music off!" She almost screams. She takes the flowers from him as he turns the radio off. "You are so corny, but I love it!" She teases as she leans around the flowers to give him a kiss._

 _He chuckles, and rasps, "So, I take it I am forgiven?"_

" _Not so fast, lover boy!" She teases. He quirks his eyebrows at the horrible term of endearment and mouths, "lover boy?" She walks into the condo with him hot her heals. "So, what else does lover boy, need to do to be forgiven?" He inquires as he closes and locks the front door. She walks to the dining room and sits the flowers on the table and turns around and says, "Well, if you have to ask, I may need to find me another lover boy!" As she begins to unbutton her blouse._

"How about we get back to other part of the apology?" He teases as he pulls her atop of his lap.

"I bet you would like that very much!" She mewls before she starts kissing down his neck.

"Indeed! I would!" He growls as he playfully smacks her butt.

She looks up at him and then she bites his neck. "Ouch, woman!" He utters. She giggles and is caught off guard when he pushes her back on the bed and wraps her legs around his waist as his rigid manhood teases her entrance. She wiggles her hips to get more friction and to spur him on, and he laughs and utters, "Good things come to those who wait." She cocks an eyebrow at him and replies, "Well, I'm not waiting on a 'good' thing, I'm waiting on a 'great' thing." She confesses as she wiggles her hips a little more. He smiles at her and slowly slides into her warmness, eliciting a deep guttural moan from her as she bites her bottom lip. As he rocks into her with a deliberate pace, she rasps, "Faster!" He grants her request and in no time she is panting his name as the room is filled with sounds of making love. Once he brings her to the edge, she flips over with her butt in the air, and rasps, "What are you waiting for?" As she looks at him over her shoulder. He smirks at her and as he slowly sinks into once more. As he rocks into her, he leans forward and kisses her back. As his thrust become erratic, she begins to rock into him harder. He reaches up and turns her face toward him and kisses her roughly, as his explosion is taking over. She follows shortly after. They collapse on the bed as they try to get control of their breathing.

After a few moments of their breathing being regulated, he rasps, "Maybe I should kiss other women, more often!"

She punches him the chest, "And maybe you just need a repeat in the lesson you just learned!" She asserts.

"Ouch!" He says rubbing his chest. She smirks at him and then sticks her tongue out.

"Lesson learned!" He exclaims.

"Good!" She breathes before kissing him soundly.

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~

Leave me some nuggets of love! As usual, that is all that my muse accepts as fuel!


End file.
